Les Sukai Todd - Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello Ladies & Gents, This is a break, I've needed and the moment, you've waited for... So, while I'm transitioning with my "Greatest Sailor Moon" stories; I thought I'd give you guys this treat as a refreshing gift from my heart to yours. It's rated MA, for adult content, language and thematic elements.


**Les Sukai Todd: Bookisode #01: 2-4-6-0-1… **

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino/Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye-Sama! **_

_**I Dreamed A Dream, A Dream, I'm Still Dreaming…**_

**#01: **

**Freedom Is Mine… **

**I**t was 1832, in Paris, France and Jean Valjean had recently witnessed the loss of his surrogate daughter, Cosette to the June Revolution… He was mourning, in his house, sitting on his dead daughter's bed and sighing as tears slid down his cheeks. "She was never mine, to keep…" He sang, to himself somberly. Only to hear a ruckus coming from outside, the gates of his house… "No! I can't let you in, there's only an old man and he lost his daughter yesterday." An cruel, old man was yelling at the sound of a familiar girl's voice. "Please, Mousier! I just need to know, if he will remember me…" Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino, under her French alias DeVera Watson; sobbed, pleadingly… "I can't!" The old cruel monster, snapped angrily as Valjean walked to see the ruckus happening outside the gates of his house. "That girl…" Valjean blushed, lightly; glancing at the girl in her French maid uniform and realizing she had chains on her wrists and around her neck. "Mademoiselle?" Valjean paused, as he opened the gates and the rude old man lingering outside of his house moved away. "This whore says she knows you. Says she saw you, long ago in a court trial! She says she hugged you, when your dearest Cosette died… Sir, do you remember this girl? She's clearly a whore…" The mean old man sang, full of questions… "DeVera?" Valjean recognized, the beauty mark on Sukai's cheek and her deeply poetic, chocolaty brown eyes twinkling with crescent moons in them; full of yearning and a sober reminder of the hell she had been through. "Sir, this girl is no whore… She is a former maid, she used to work for me. She helped me, when I was unaware, it's true. Allow me, to take care of her. Please, it's what I need." Valjean sang, as Sukai slowly inched her way to him; revealing a parchment written by Javer and stamped by long ago by a court general. "Mademoiselle? You're a maid, yes? You've been through hell, God bless your soul… You were put to slavery and now, on parole?" He sang, questioning her in a loving tone. "For giving a loaf of bread, to a sick friend. She needed it, for she was near death, you see. She was dying and her heart full of insecurity; she thought her brother loved me…" Sukai replied, in her soft, uniquely squeaky tone… "I see." He gazed at her, holding her parole paper and he took her hand. "Come, my dear. God bless your soul, a heart full of love… Never to be seen again, heartbroken and taught to hate the world. Come with me, please. There is nothing to fear…" Valjean took her hand; and locked the gate for the time being.

"**A** heart full of love, may God bless your soul… You've protected me, before; I know your face. From somewhere in my memory, I know you…" Valjean explained, singing to her seductively as they entered his house and he tossed her parole paper into the flames of his gently burning fireplace. "Oh, great Mousier. I'm nothing more than a disgrace… Just a miserable fool, trying to help someone; whom I never knew to be so cruel… Please, Mousier don't waste your time on me. There's nothing left of me, nothing left to see. Why do you say you remember me?" She sang, as they stood face to face; and she glanced at her parole paper burning in the fireplace. "Your name?" He asked, kindly… "DeVera Watson." She bowed to him, with an awkward curtesy. "Mademoiselle, DeVera… You have nothing left to fear. You're safe here. Tonight, we shall soon depart to my apartment, in Montreuil. But for now, please warm your bones. It's cold, in those shackles, believe me I know." Valjean placed his hands firmly onto her shoulders; and sat her down on his small couch in front the fireplace. "Your shackles." He gasped, racing into his bedroom and finding a key from somewhere in his box full of memories… "Please, remain calm…" Valjean returned, holding her shoulder as she nodded politely. "Yes, great Mousier." She nodded, quietly only to gasp sheepishly at the feeling of her shackles being released off of her wrists and neck. "I work in philanthropy, but this… This lovely Mademoiselle, means more to me." Valjean could sense, his lustful urges for Sukai though; he was finding it fairly easy to fight it, at this point… "Great Mousier, why?" Sukai asked, tears filling her eyes; watching him tossing her shackles into the fireplace causing the flames to almost overtake the stone gates in front it. "Mademoiselle-DeVera, you saved me. You know the ache of slavery, you were condemned, just like me… I cannot just let you suffer, so carelessly. I cannot allow the hatred of this world corrupt you, anymore. You're not a whore. Just a shy, hurt, heartbroken little girl." He explained, standing up and placing his hand out to her. "Great Mousier?" She asked, blushing deeply as she slowly slid her hand into his… "Where are you taking me?" Sukai blushed, as they headed to see Cosette's old room. "To old my late daughter's bedroom. It's the least, I can do…" Valjean grinned, feeling the lust inside growing him… "Great Mousier, what is your name?" She asked, shyly as she took in Cosette's beautiful bedroom. "Jean Valjean… 2-4-6-0-1." He sang to her softly, standing behind her in his sexy, suspender ensemble with his sweaty, slightly hairy chest being mostly revealed through his unbuttoned, white, Oxford blouse. "It is you." Sukai turned to him, feeling his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, and your name?" Valjean smirked, knowingly. "Sukai Todd, 2-7-7-4-0-7." She replied, singing a bit more passionately. "Mademoiselle-Todd, you call me the Great Mousier. You flatter me… It's your innocence, I can clearly see. But before we leave, you must understand. Even with your beauty and loving presence, it's my daughter I am mourning." Valjean explained, somberly. "I understand, Sir. I am truly sorry for your loss. I wish there was more, I could do for you… But I can be your companion, if you wish… I can do what you need, if you wish. I'm a maid, trained in Japan, enslaved in Paris and now, returned home, to see what lies ahead of me. But, if you wish for a shoulder to cry on; you may ask me. If that is what you need." Sukai explained, thoughtfully causing Valjean to feel the passion overwhelming his entire body! "You're what I need, Mademoiselle-Todd…" He grunted, in her eyes… "How may I help you, Great Mousier-Valjean?" She asked, her eyes glistening with love and compassion. "Sleep with me." Valjean pleaded, tears filling his eyes. "Great Mousier, what exactly do you mean?" Sukai blushed, hard… "Sleep with me, in my arms. I need rest, before we leave… I'm an old man, you see." Valjean tried not to sob; as Sukai turned chest to chest with him and hugged him tightly. "As you wish, you can rest next to me." She whispered, blushing with tears in her eyes… _I never knew, he was such a fool… All those times, he worked with me. Even when I lived in his house, he was so kindhearted and loving. Now, we're reunited and he's consumed by this lustful greed… It's heartbreaking. I don't want him die, unhappily. But he doesn't know, I'm dying, myself. So, perhaps, it's best this way… For us to die together, to meet God, upon our dying days. _Sukai thought, only to feel Valjean suddenly force her onto Cosette's bed and start passionately kissing her neck… "Huhh?" Her eyes grew wide; "What is the modern phrase, to describe the ache in my crotch and dryness in my throat?" Valjean whispered, to her as she felt their fingers interlocking. "Thirsty…" She explained, in response. "You make me thirsty…" Valjean groaned, as he slowly slid her uniform down and forcibly placed his crotch over the middle of her skirt… "You make me so thirsty!" He grunted, moaning harder into her eyes as she kissed his ear innocently. "You were a virgin, when we met. Are you still?" Valjean asked, being extremely [Sukai: For lack of a better word…] thirsty… "Yes, Mousier. Please don't give me any Franks, don't degrade me… If this is to be our life, then treat me with respect. That's all I ask." Sukai was savage, in her own kindhearted innocence. Or what remained of it, in her damaged soul… "You're not a whore to me. This is not a one-time thing… Believe me. May I be the one, to take your virginity?" He asked, groaning and breathing heavily; as his chest pumped harder against hers and he held her wrists above her head tightly… "I wish you had asked me that, many, many moons ago…" She sighed, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Dear God… You're so fragile! God bless your soul…" Valjean sobbed, still passionately kissing her neck… "Stop being so Jesus-y with me, please…" Sukai pleaded, as they interlocked their fingers once more and Valjean began passionately, French-kissing her and going as deep into her throat as he could with his tongue; without gagging her! [Reader: Damn, that's descriptive… Sukai: Oui! (French for: Yes…)…]… They passionately made love, for about two hours; and Sukai awoke in Valjean's arms; dried tears on her cheeks.

**#02: **

**Freedom Is Mine… : **_**Thirsty!**_

"**A**hh… Sukai, you're the greatest, I've had since I was Mayor…" Valjean explained, sighing in satisfaction… "Jean, when do we leave?" Sukai asked, in a relaxed yet heartbroken tone. "In an hour." Valjean kissed the top of her head, lovingly… "Tell me, Sukai… Why did you stay with me?" He asked, in a sweet, husky tone. "Because, the Lord told me…" She began to confess, only to trail off not wanting to break his heart anymore… "Yes?" Valjean gazed down at her, sweetly; his hazel eyes piercing her soul. "Because, the Lord told me, a soul of full of love and mercy needed me. It was a calling, I recognized. The Lord, told me to follow His calling and it guided me to you, once more…" Sukai wasn't exactly lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either… "Ah? You're the precious heart, meant to fill the void of my loss? Or perhaps, you're the gift from God to heal my heart and cleanse my soul…" Valjean knew she was hiding something, but he didn't want to break her heart anymore than she had dealt with. "Whatever you wish to identify me as, Jean… But, I'm here and I cherish these moments with you. Even if you don't feel the same…" She sniffled, stroking his chest longingly. "What are you talking about?" He lifted an eyebrow, immensely confused… "Lust in all its attributes, requires darkness and secrecy. Whether it's unlawful intercourse that is desired or even such fornication that an earthly city has legalized…" Sukai quoted Saint Augustin. "You realize, that I've known you since you were 15, right?" Valjean asked her, curiously… "Yes, Sir. But I – "Shh… No more words. It is not mere lust, that drives me. Though, that's how it may seem… I am widowed, childless. But I do have you… Not as a last resort, but as the path I was meant to follow all along, as it seems. God wanted us to reunite, therefore I believe in His wisdom; we are meant to be." He explained to her, lovingly as he placed his index finger over her soft, sweet, shimmering, bubblegum pink lips… "You truly believe that?" Sukai asked, in an almost satirical tone. "No more words, kiss me…" Valjean held her chin up, piercing her eyes again with his magnetic hazel eyes. "Oui, Jean Valjean…" She nodded, feeling a lighter weight emotion absorbing her as they began making-out passionately…

**G**oing back in time, to when Valjean was Mayor and Sukai was his loyal yet mysterious maid; during his time of inner conflict, right before the trial… "Mousier Les Mayor, I have a crime to declare. I have disgraced the uniform, that I wear! I've done you wrong, let no forgiveness be shown. I've never been such a fool, on every road I have known…" Javer bolted into Valjean's office, trailing off at the sight of his beautiful, innocent, nearly twinkling, platinum-blonde-haired, chocolaty brown-eyed maid Sukai. "I mistook you for a convict, I have made a false report… Now, I learn they caught the culprit. He's about to face the court… And of course, he now denies it, we'd expect that of a con. But he couldn't run forever, no, not even Jean Valjean…" He sang, then politely bowing to Sukai who curtsied to him respectfully. "You say this man, shows no signs of understanding or repentance? You say this man shall go to trial, is assured a certain sentence?" Valjean explained, walking protectively in front of Sukai… "He will pay. And so, must I. Press charges, against me, Sir." Javer pleaded, feeling pathetic. "You have only done your duty, it's a minor sin at most. We've all Sir, made misjudgments, you'll return Sir, to your post…" Valjean retorted, in a professional tone watching as Javer exited the room bowing to him and nodding to Sukai… "Huhh…" Valjean sighed, breathing deeply as Sukai glanced at him quietly. "Sukai, my dear." He called to her, softly… "Yes, Mousier Les Mayor?" She nodded, blushing lightly. "Please, I need a back massage…" Valjean sighed, breathing seductively as 15-year-old Sukai nodded and began massaging the top of his shoulders and the top of his back! [Sukai: Yea, it was sexy… Reader: Really? Sukai: Google the legal age of consent in France, lol… 😉 😉!]… "Uohh… Uohh…" He groaned, moaning hard as Sukai felt her cheeks reddening and Valjean leaned back in his chair and pressed his upper back against Sukai's chest; causing her arms to slide around his neck as she nearly tripped at the feeling of his chair slightly moving backwards. "I apologize, Mousier Les Mayor." She blushed, deeply; realizing she appeared as though she was hugging him from behind. "No need to apologize…" Valjean thought aloud, flirtatiously; feeling safe in her arms… _She's the positive distraction, I've always enjoyed… And now, I must leave her. She's so precious to me… This little innocent girl, who serves only me. What will I do? God forbid, I ever let these sinful thoughts get the best of me… Maybe, when she's older; God will allow us to reunite. When the time is right… That would… That would be ideally, quite nice! But honestly… Who am I? What kind of a man, have I become? Who am I? _Valjean thought, placing his hands firmly on top of Sukai's bracelet cuffed wrists and pressing her hands against his jacket. "They think, that man is me… Without a second glance? This stranger they have found, this man could be my chance." Valjean began singing, in his contemplation… "Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong? When I have come so far and suffered for so-ohh long… If I speak, I condemned… I stay silent, I am damned!" He thought aloud, stroking Sukai's elbows softly. "I am the master of hundreds of workers, they all look to me… How can I abandon them? How will they live, if I am not free? If I speak, they are condemned… If I stay silent, I am damned!" Valjean continued singing, as he gently removed Sukai's arms from around his chest. "Mousier Les Mayor…" Sukai gazed at him, as he took her hand in his firmly… "Who am I?" He sang to Sukai, who already knew his secret well. "Can I condemn this man to slavery? Pretend I do not feel his agony… This innocent who bares my face, who goes to judgment in my place… Who am I?" Valjean stood face-to-face with Sukai; feeling her massaging his left shoulder and he used his hand to stroke his neck down to the collar of his suit. "Can I conceal myself forever more? Pretend I'm not the man, I was before… How can I ever face my fellow man? How can I ever face myself again? And must my name until I die, be no more than an alibi… Must I lie?" He sang, walking her as they used a quick time-skip to enter his apartment in Montreuil and Valjean began packing his suitcases preparing to face the truth… "My soul belongs to God, I know… I made that promise long ago, He gave me hope when hope was gone. He gave me strength to journey on!" Valjean sang, as Sukai quietly watched him pack his things. "Who am I?" He sang to Sukai, who followed him as he headed towards the door… "Who am I…" He thought aloud, gazing back at Sukai; seeing the heartbreak in her chocolaty brown eyes. "Sukai, my darling." He paused, walking towards her and placing his suitcases down for a moment…

"**M**ousier Les Mayor, I will miss you greatly… But I understand. I just hope, we can still be friends." She sang softly, feeling him drying her tears and rubbing her beauty-marked cheek. "Thank you, Sukai… You'll forever be in my soul. May God bless you, as I go!" He prayed over her, then hugging her extremely tightly [Sukai: Full-frontal-style, just in case you were wondering…]… "Oui, Great Mousier." She nodded, somberly as she felt him kissing the top of her head softly. "Great Mousier?" He smirked a bit at her, then he grabbed his bags and glanced at the door. "Who am I?" Valjean continued his number, right where he left off… "Who am I… Jean Valjean!" He confessed to Sukai, whom as I mentioned before already knew. "Haa!" Valjean quickly journeyed, to the trial and saved the innocent man from his slavery… Rather blind to what his dearest maid, Sukai's future would eventually hold! "Mousier Les Mayor?" The Judge asked, confounded as he raced into the courtroom… "Yes, your honor, you see, it's true… This man bears no more guilt, than you! Who am I? 2-4-6-0-OHHHHHHHHHHH-1-OHHHHNE!" Valjean revealed his true identity, causing a shocked silence in the courtroom only for his sometime assistant Mousier Saltine to intervene in concern for him… "Mousier Les Mayor… You are not well!" Saltine exclaimed, concerned greatly for him and slightly curious as to where his lovely maid was. "I am fine, Mousier. If you need me, I shall be at the hospital." Valjean snapped, knowing that Javer was now blazing on his trail, once more!

**#03: **

**Savages… **

**A**ll the whilst, back at Valjean's apartment in Montreuil… Sukai found herself packing her other uniforms and gazing at his clock, with a deep sorrow that felt endless. "Savages…" She sang to herself, softly. "Savages…" She mournfully sang, as she continued packing her suitcases… "It's like a fall fire, you're lighting up… And you burn me with every maybe; and I cut the cords and I break the locks… But I'm powerless in your slavery." Sukai sang her poppy ballad, as she gazed around Valjean's apartment and saw how well she had made his bed. "And I curse this hell and I hate your guts… And I swear, I'll pay for this craving, never again. Never again, never again!" She sang more passionately, as she found her dark pink lipstick and rubbed it on her lips… "But we'll be makin' love, like savages…" She sang, dancing like a corrupted ballerina or broken doll, to the instrumental that played behind her crisp, Lolita voice… "Savages, I'll lick the poison, right off your kiss…" She sang, taking an old parchment that Valjean had left for her and kissed it passionately with her lipstick. It was a love letter, though she was refusing to open it, at this point… "I'll fall on rosy thorns, for a taste of lethal bliss… Oh-whoaa, we'll be making love like savages! Savages…" Sukai sang, placing a crescent moon-shaped paperweight onto the letter on Valjean's small, circular nightstand. "Savages…" She sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"**A**s I choke on flames, you light up your torch… Each of my defeats, is your victory. And I walk barefoot on a field of swords, you have mastered the art of cruelties!" Sukai walked from her carriage, to the seedier part of Montreuil… "And I curse this hell and I hate your guts… And I swear, I'll dance with the devil! Never again, never again… Never again, yeaa…" She sang, as she joined the prostitution ring only to find herself being pushed to the top ranks of the Moulin Rouge hidden in Montreuil's higher ranks of corruption! "But we'll be makin' love, like savages… Savages!" Sukai sang, feeling herself being placed in a tight, sparkling diamond-laced corset and light pink garter-belts. "I'll lick the poison, from right off your kiss…" She sang, as she was placed onto the top of a seat that floated above the spectators of wealthy, aristocratic French men and one mysterious visitor and his pales from Crystal, Tokyo, Japan… His name Mamoru Chiba! [Mamoru: Like I would just trust Valjean with MY only love?]… "Ohh, I'll fall on rosy thorns for a taste of lethal bliss… Ohh-whoaa, we'll be makin' love, like savages! Savages… Savages…" She sang, twirling her hand to the crowd catching their eyes as the money began being tossed at her and her fellow sisters grabbed it greedily. "We'll be makin' love like savages…" Sukai sang, tears in her eyes… "Mousier Les Mayor." She whispered, not noticing Mamoru's deep eyeing of her. "Jean Valjean, 2-4-6-0-1…" Sukai mouthed the words, only to finish her number… "Savages!" She sang passionately, causing the crowd to go insane as she glittered in her diamond corset and made enough money to start a new journey of her own. Unfortunately though, Javer was also trailing her…

_**To Be Continued, Foolish Mortals… **_


End file.
